


About hair

by UniversePepperland



Series: You Make My Heart Sing [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Also Hair, F/M, Pre-Relationship, jaal's curiosity about humans is too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversePepperland/pseuds/UniversePepperland
Summary: Jaal is curious about Ryder's hair and it's...purposes.





	

"So...humans have different...hair."

"That's right."

Jaal hummed, his hand twitching as he stared at the thick mass of black locks on Samantha's head, "And what purpose does it have?" he questioned.Both were sitting in the Tech Lab, Samantha on his work table while Jaal was standing up, both having a free time before landing on Eos.

"Oh...well..." she began, "Aesthetic?I don't know, some cultures used to consider it a sign of status." she said with a smile, running her hand through the long locks before fluffing it up, Jaal seemed mesmerized, "You can touch it if you want."

He blinked in shock, his fingers still twitching, "Are you sure?"

Samantha chuckled, "Sure as I can be," she leaned her head forward, making the tresses tumble over her shoulders, "Go on."

The Angara hesitated, his hands hovering the black mass of hair nervously.Hair was something new he had never seen in any Andromeda race, he had only heard of it when the Exiles appeared on Kadara.But now there were humans he saw every day, humans who had very distinct hair styles, short to the nape or long to the mid back...which was Samantha's case.

Her hair was...extraordinary.It was shiny, it even seemed to have a bluish hue to it whenever the light touched in a certain way.It also smelled incredible. His left hand gently patted the hair in her nape, making the human below him tremble with a laugh, "Did I hurt you?" he asked, quickly pulling his hand back.

"No." she giggled, using her hand to move some of the hair curtain away from her face so she could look at him, "You don't have to be so nervous, it's just hair."

"You say as if it is normal for me," he whispers, with a small smile"But alright, I will continue."

She smiled back, lowering her head again as she waited for his hand to come back.When his hand returned, she felt there was no barrier on his palm, his fingers were bare, touching her scalp. Samantha's eyes fluttered closed when his fingers gently traced from her nape to the top of her head, watching the tresses slip through like water, "Your hair..." he began, "It is...beautiful."

He couldn't see her grin, but she hadn't told him to stop so he continued, "And it smells." he leaned over, his nose barely touching her head.She felt more than heard his inhale, a blush heating up her cheeks instantly, "It smells delightful."

"Ah...thanks." she whispered, staring at her boots when he breathed against her nape, "I-I uh...wash it." she clenched her eyes in embarrassment, what a stupid thing to say.

"Do you?" he questioned, with actual interest, "Does it requires different ointments?"

"Uhhh." fuck it was hard with him running his fingers against her scalp, "Yeah,yeah, shampoos are meant to wash the hair..." she sighed, fighting back a moan when he touched the right spot behind her ear, "...and...make it look shiny."

"Incredible." he said and she heard the smile in his voice, "You humans need so many things to be clean."

"Many diseases were discovered because of the humans' lack of hygiene." she said, feeling him grab one single strand of hair between his thumb and pointer finger, rolling it against the tips.

"I see." he whispered, "How do you acquire those...shampoos?"

"Vetra." she said without missing a beat, making both chuckle.

"I thought so."

When he let the strand go, she straightened her back, flipping her hair back in a quick movement. Jaal watched it with his mouth hanging open, "I hope I could help with the 'hair' part."

His eyes suddenly met hers again, a bit embarrassed for looking at the hair for so long, "Yes, quite." he blinked, "You humans have hair above your eyes too."

Samantha smiled, running her fingers over her thick eyebrows, "Yeah, they are called eyebrows." she grinned, "Prevents sweat from entering our eyes."

"Fascinating." he whispered, his mouth opening in another question but Kallo came in the comm to announce they were already on Eos "Ah, well...maybe we should leave the rest of the questions for another day?"

Samantha grinned, jumping out of the table while quick pulling her hair in a tight bun, "Sure, I don't mind." she said, "You know where to find me and you can always hit me up in the comm."

Jaal seemed extremely pleased with that, his face lighting up "Yes.Of course." he followed her out of the Tech Lab, making their way to the Nomad.

She started to let her hair loose while in the Tempest ever since they talked about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T STOP
> 
> this is pre-relationship but they are already flirting 
> 
> :3c
> 
> (thank you for the comments in my other fic too, you guys are amazing!)


End file.
